


[Podfic of] Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Sir, Am A Professional)

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M, Obsession, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: AU with hooker!Patrick and stalkery music exec Pete (the stalkery part is not AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Sir, Am A Professional)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Sir, Am A Professional)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



> Podfic beta by [ina_pok](http://ina-pok.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Music Credit to Cobra Starship - Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Sir, Am A Professional).

Length: 44:33  
Download links from Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?c1bjsqon5h11e9j) [M4a ](http://www.mediafire.com/?pf9p99i2dle4l90)


End file.
